


When Life Hands You Lemons

by NerdInATrenchcoat



Series: First They're Sour, Then They're Sweet [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing Booth, M/M, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdInATrenchcoat/pseuds/NerdInATrenchcoat
Summary: Basically Gabe does something stupid and Cas fixes it, then Dean does something stupid, and he fixes that. Yeah? Yeah.





	When Life Hands You Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my very first Destiel fan fiction.

* * *

"Gabriel!" I cried at my careless older brother, _What was he thinking?_ "I loved that bike!" _How can such a short person be full of so much crap?_  
"You rarely used it! Now is it my fault they decided to put a construction zone right next to where I parked it, and it _happened_ to get smashed?" Gabriel retorted.  
"Yes! It is!" _Unbelievable_. "Now you are going to buy me a new one." I demanded, teeth clenched.  
Gabriel acted as if these were unreasonable terms. "Are you kidding? With my-hold on, no this could work..."  
I was more than suspicious, "Wait, so you're not going to make up some lame excuse like because I 'owe you one' or your job 'couldn't help pay for a used microwave'?"  
"Of course not! Who do you think I am? Is that really how you see your big bro?" He looked at me as if he were sincerely hurt, which he wasn't.  
I glared at him with my arms crossed. _Not today_. "You just want to get me a sparkly pink bicycle so you can mock me in front of the entire neighborhood, don't you?" _Typical Gabriel_.  
"Alright you got me," he raised his arms in defeat, "anyway, you're what, twelve? Can't you raise some cash and get your own?"  
I rolled my eyes in exasperation, "And how do you suggest I do that?"  
"I don't know! Start a lemonade stand or something, folks on this street are always acting thirsty." Gabriel seemed to be amused at something he said, I didn't get it.  
_A lemonade stand huh? I suppose it isn't the worst idea he's come up with._

 * * *

"Haha suck it Sammy!" I was crushing him, as usual, at Mario Kart. _Kid needs to do something besides reading, it's rotting his brain._  
"Come on!" Sam cried, "Not again!" He fell off yet another cliff in the game.  
_Too easy._ "Sucks to be you!" I sped across the finish line just after that, "Ahhhh, and the crowd goes wild!"  
"Ughh!" Sam threw down the DS onto the couch, _sore loser._  
"Aw come on man! Just one more race!" He stomped off to the kitchen, I could hear him complaining to mom.  
_'Mooommm, he beat me again,' what a baby._ Maybe I'll go easy on him next time, poor kid. I guess being a few years older helps, I'm thirteen, he's like, ten. Yeah, there's room for improvement.

I stood up and something caught my attention. It was the neighbor across the street, the...Novaks? I think, we don't really interact much. _What's that kid up to?_ It looked like the youngest of them was setting up something in the front yard, _wonder what_. I decided to walk right over there and find out.  
The sun was hot and the grass was green, summer is and will always be my favorite season. Cute girls at the beach, no school, what's not to love? But this kid didn't seem to care, I'd heard a few things about him, bit of a nerd, stays inside mostly. Sometimes I saw him on his bike with a backpack, by the time he rode home the bag looked thicker and heavier, probably something to do with the library being in the direction he came from.  
"Hey Novak!" I started, the dark haired boy jumped, "sorry, just wondering what you're up to. I live across the street."  
The timid boy hesitantly put out a hand, "I am Castiel." _Hand-shaking? Really?_  
"Uhh, Dean, Dean Winchester." I guess shaking hands isn't the _weirdest thing_ , just being polite.  
The table on his front yard was covered in cardboard signs, rolls of tape, and markers. _Ah, that makes sense._  
"A lemonade stand huh? I don't know much about lemons but that ain't a bad idea." Sweat was already starting to bead on the back of my neck, _must be the heat._  
Castiel looked at his stand-in-progress, "Yes, my brother inconsiderately wrecked my bike, so I'm raising money for a new one." His eyebrows furrowed, _his brother sounds like a jerk._  
"Oh, well that's cool-I mean not about your bike but-good on you man, I'm sure it'll work out." _Real smooth, Winchester, real smooth._  
"I hope so." This Cas kid didn't seem like he was up for chatting, so I left him to set up his lemonade stand. I was almost jealous of the determination the kid had, _but I can probably do better._

 * * *

Lemonade stand, Day 2  
"A KISSING BOOTH?!" I shouted at no one. _No wonder I'm not getting any business!_ I looked at the barren sidewalk in front of my stand, a rolling tumble weed wouldn't be inappropriate.  
_That stupid Winchester boy, overcharging the neighborhood girls to what? Kiss him?! I like to think I offer a much better deal._  
I looked at my sad attempt at a sign, "Homemade Lemonade! Only $2 per glass!" The cheery exclamation points made no difference. I'd only gained a total of $5 so far, and yes, I know what you're thinking: 'How can it be an odd number?' Because between my sister Anna, a different redheaded girl I've never seen before, and my cheap brother Gabriel, _somebody_ didn't feel like paying full price. But my traitor of a neighbor seems to be having no trouble at all with customers, and he's charging the same amount I've earned so far _per kiss! Absolutely outrageous._  
"My lemonade is good! I used fresh lemons and everything! And this _Dean Winchester_ has the _nerve_ to set up a kissing booth right across the street!" _I won't have it._

* * *

Lemonade stand, Day 3  
This time I'll incorporate a watermelon square for an extra 0.50 cents. _That'll show him not to mess with me._  
The bowl of watermelon sat patiently along with me as I waited for customers. _Maybe if I catch their attention somehow..._ "Lemonade! Get your fresh lemonade right here! Just two dollars! And watermelon for only an extra 50 cents!" I had no idea if it would work, but it had to be worth a try.  
I'd seen him a few times before, Dean, teaching who I assumed to be his younger brother how to ride a bike, throwing a football around with his dad, he was intriguing to watch.  
I could hear the wretched voice of the Winchester boy, his stand still up for business.  
"Kisses for sale! Hot and sweet kisses for sale! Just 5 bucks!" His cocky voice rang through the neighborhood. _I'll have to be louder._  
"Cold lemonade! Fresh lemonade with watermelon for only $2.50!!" I shouted, slightly louder this time.  
Children playing down the road stopped what they were doing and looked over. _Yes, take that Winchester._  
Two girls rode down the street on scooters, and went right to the Winchester house. _Damnit! It's not fair._  
I glared across at the cruel teen, who had the audacity to grin and wink right at me! I took a drink of my own product, _not like anyone else is going to._

Suddenly Gabriel exited through the front door and patted my back a bit too hard.  
"How's it going sport? Get any business yet today?" _Of course he's cheerful, he hasn't been sitting out in the relentless humidity all morning._  
"Horrible. That stupid neighbor of ours from the Winchester's is stealing all of my customers!" I rightfully complained.  
Gabriel eyed Dean who was laying one on some brunette for what seemed like longer than appropriate.  
"I see, do you want me to take care of him for you?" He grinned mischievously.  
Although it was the least he could do, I didn't want to know what he had in mind.  
"No. I want to beat him myself, this is your fault, I certainly don't need your help." At that point I was furious, _how dare that stupid, inconsiderate, extremely cute, green-eyed beauty ruin all of my hard work._  
Gabriel backed off, "Woah, alrighty then, sorry I asked. Good luck pal, I'll leave you to it." I didn't see him leave, I was too caught up in what I'm assuming was adolescent hormones running through my veins.  
I covered the watermelon squares and the lemonade, bees love lemonade, and I won't be the cause of their death. And I marched right across the street, after looking both ways first of course, to give that Dean a piece of my mind.

"Dean Winchester!" I yelled with a rage I didn't know I had in me.  
His booth was empty at the moment, but it was only a matter of time before it was flocked with girls-and the occasional boy-trying to get some action.  
"Well howdy there...Cas right? How's your lemonade thing working out?" He seemed none the wiser- _which he was_ -and smug as ever.  
"You know very well how my stand is competing with your _kissing booth_." I nearly spat the words, how crude.  
Dean shrugged, "What can I say? Guess I'm cooler than lemonade." He grinned again. _Why I ought to-_  
"Hey, looks like you've got a customer!" Dean says, looking over at my own pathetic stand.  
My eyes lit up, _could it be?_ But when I looked all I saw was a bird of some kind pecking at my covered watermelon squares.  
_That's it. I've had it._  
Dean laughed, hilarious. But I wasn't laughing.  
When I turned back at him I stared right into his soul, leaned over his booth, and grabbed his t-shirt.  
"Laugh at _this_." And I crushed my lemon-sour lips against his. I closed my eyes and kissed him better than any of his paying customers probably did, using my rage as passion. Dean was shocked at first, understandably, I thought he was going to pull away but he gave in after a second. _No wonder he overcharged._ I couldn't believe what I was doing, but I know I'll remember it forever: 12 years old, first kiss, what a story to tell. When I finally pulled away, I could see the gold sparkle in his captivating green eyes, _woah_. I could almost make out a cheering Gabriel in the backround.  
Dean finally spoke, he was nearly breathless, "That'll be five dollars."

* * *

 _HOLY FRIGGIN' CRAP! What the hell just happened?!_ I could still taste Cas's lips on mine, sweet from lemonade and salty from summer perspiration. I could've sworn I heard some of the neighborhood old people gasping at what had just happened on my own front lawn.  
I put my "Closed, for now ;)" sign up on the booth, _I need some time to think._  
Never woulda thought that kid had it in him, _can't say I'm upset. I wonder what the fam'll think, best not tell them, I'll only be bombarded with questions I don't wanna answer._  
I stared at the kid across the street, he shooed the bird away and brought in his merchandise, done for the day. _Man I was kind of a jerk, and he kissed me!_ I was more than confused. But I knew what I had to do.

* * *

My infamous kissing booth days were over, today, I was a new man-er, teenage boy, whatever. I took all the money I earned from the booth, folded it up all nice and everything, and moseyed across the street to the Novak's house. Sam had counted it for me, since he's good at that stuff. Apparently I got 60 bucks from just the booth, who'da thunk?  
My mom thought what I was doing was 'real sweet' and very 'mature of me', of course I didn't tell her about the kiss, but that wasn't exactly why I was doing it.  
I arrived at the Novak yard, money in hand, but Cas's cute lemonade stand was nearly barren. _Aw man, the poor dude gave up._ I jogged up the front steps and rang the door bell, an angelic tune played instead of your average ding-dong. _Nice_. His house was a bit nicer than mine, minus a few trampled flowers in the garden and what looked like a broken bulb above the stairs. _Now I feel really bad, his siblings must be worse than I am._ I gulped nervously, _is it too late to run?_  
Suddenly I heard footsteps coming, I backed up as a familiar face appeared in the doorway.  
"Hello Dean." Was all the scruffy-haired nerd said, his face a combination of rigid detachment and strangely attractive shyness.  
"Hey man, I'm really sorry about what I did, that was lame of me. I know how much you wanted that money and I knowingly took away your chances of getting it." Cas listened with a slight tilt in his head that made me wanna kiss him again. "So, here." I handed him the money with a sheepish smile, "This is all the cash I earned at the booth, you deserve it."  
Cas showed a small grin, "Thank you, that's very kind of you."  
"So I hear," I chuckled.  
Cas peered over my shoulder back at my house, "You took it down?" He said as less of a question but a statement.  
"Yeah, I figured if you still wanted to keep up with the stand you'd do better with less competition."  
Cas's smile grew, _oh man_. He started to go in for a hug, "Oh, is it okay if-can I...?" Cas fumbled with his words. _That's not cute at all._  
I looked down and laughed, grinning. _Now he asks permission._ "Come here," I pulled him for a good hug. _Friggin' dork._

* * *

* * *

I giggled to myself while watching out the kitchen window, what a boy he was growing up to be.  
"Mom, what are you looking at?" Sam asked me curiously.  
I smiled softly, not turning away from the window, "A love story in the making."  
I could sense his confusion, and just smiled, _one day_. He ran off to his room probably, picking back up whatever book he was reading.  
The two boys across the street sat very close together behind the most adorable lemonade stand.  
They shouted determinately together, "Lemonade! Get your sweet lemonade and watermelon! Just $2.50!" _How absolutely precious, maybe I'll stop by in a bit._  
I was so proud to see Dean recognize the error of his ways, even if it took a little nudge in the right direction. I won't tell him what I saw, that's his little secret, and maybe he'll share it with me some day. But for now they were two cute boys selling lemonade on a hot summer day, with plenty more life lessons to come.


End file.
